Never, Never to Be?
by KG12392
Summary: This is about Peter, Wendy, John, and all the other. They have just returned from Never, Never Land. What's to happen now? Love story. Peter/wendy John and the Indian Princess in later chaps. New to this site, so please review I'd love to know you think.


Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.

Chapter One

Wendy awoke suddenly. After blinking, and rubbing her eyes, they finally adjusted to the light streaming through the window. Something important was different. She could not place what it might be, though. She knew though, that whatever it was, it was an event that possibly changed her life…wait, no…not just her life, but her brothers as well.

That's when it came to Wendy. All of it. Peter, Never Never Land, the Pirate. Oh, that dreaded pirate! She shivered to think of how close to death she had just come, the very day before. How terrible it all was! Now though, she was home. And she was happy to be there. Nothing could ever deter her from her family. She loved her mother, and her father, even if he was a bit testy at times. She could never stay with Peter. For she had a life, and a future, no one could stay young forever. It gets so …well, boring.

As she thought these things, she went to wake her brothers.

"Wake up, John. Its time to begin the day. Come on Michael. Up, up, up. That's it. I'll see you both down stairs, John, help Michael dress properly."

"Wendy, do you not remember a thing-A thing of our adventures, of Peter, the Pirates, and the fun, The Lost boys and Tinker bell?"

Wendy sighed. She really, really was going to miss peter. There was this something…this something that she really loved about him. It made her sad to think it was all over, and not matter how many times he said that he would, she knew that he'd never leave never Land to come see her. For she was just a simple girl who'd refused his offer to stay young forever with him. With him-those words put butterflies in her stomach. That was a nice thought.

Shaken from her thoughts, she shook her head, and answered her brother.

"Yes, I remember. But we must not speak of it ever again. Things of this nature do not please parents, for they never understand, or for that matter, other children, or older people. No one, John, No one."

"In that matter, I'd have to say your right. But I hate to just leave it as a dream. I know it was so much more than that…"

John sighed, and Wendy wondered if there was something else, other than losing Peter and the lost boys as friends on his mind. She gave her brother a bittersweet smile, and handed him Michael. Walking downstairs, she thought of her mother and father coming home and finding the window open. Had it really been only a few hours? It was days and days in Never, Never Land. What would her parents think? Would they remember? Or would the belief in their hearts have faded, in just a few hours?

It is often like that with adults. They have no hope for anything other than that which can be explained. No Santa, no Easter Bunny, no anything that is not by the books. They have a moment or two of genuine belief, but night takes it away like a thief takes precious jewels. As she sat in the Library, waiting for her brothers, Wendy was taken into the land of daydreams, full of fun, Pirates, and…Peter.

**John**

John was so lost. He had no idea what to do. He respected Wendy as his older sister, and he loved her. But, he thought she had made the wrong choice when it came to going back home. Oh, he loved his family, and he loved his home. But, there was something so pulling when it came to Never Never land. He knew he was going to miss Peter, the Lost Boys, even Tinkerbelle, and her constant dislike of his sister. Everything about that place had grown on John. With the vicious Hook now gone, The Land was something of a dream…a perfection.

No, that wasn't right. There were no perfect places, no matter what kind of dreams they held. Him and Peter had had their disagreements, and the Lost Boys could be a handful, but…well, his heart was captured. By more than just the land.


End file.
